


We Deal with It.

by makingitwork



Series: Family Life [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Attempted Rape, Bruising, Happy Ending, Hospital, M/M, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer's beaten by a group of anti-gay idiots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Deal with It.

"I've never really thought about it like that," Spencer admitted with a small frown, he was walking through the park, only 30 years old, with his 6 year old daughter on his back, hands wrapped tightly around his neck, the sun shone down at them, and the air smelt of lilac and honey. Birds chirped beautifully, and Spencer drew reassuring circles on his daughters shins. "I guess if you apply the Freudian Sentiment, your theory actually does make a lot of sense,"

"But it still doesn't account for the amount of Red Shift," she whined in his ear, and Spencer laughed loudly, he remembered saying the same thing to his mother. Of course, the difference was, he understood Maeve, his mother had never understood him. 

"Flaw to every theory," he laughed, stopping by a bench so she could stand on it and look into his eyes. He brushed her long, curly brown hair out of her face and looked into the same shade of brown as Derek's. She was wearing a white dress with a pink cardigan, probably something from Garcia, with pink ballet shoes, and pink ribbon holding part of her hair back in a small plait. "What do you wanna do now? Swings? Pond?"

"Anywhere, papa," she laughed, jumping off the bench, so he could catch her in a sweeping movement with his arms, Spencer rolled his eyes, and let Maeve drag him towards the grass, where she sprinted towards the roses. 

"She's beautiful," a young woman said from beside him, Spencer turned to see her, she was a little shorter than him, with blonde hair, his age. 

"She is." He agreed heartily

"You must have had her young."

"IVF,"

"I guessed, she looks too much like you to have been adopted."

That made Spencer smile slightly, Maeve looked like him? That was good. 

"So, where's her mother?"

"Papa!" Maeve was running right back towards him, holding a petal with a small caterpillar, Spencer knelt in front of her, to help her identify it, when Maeve frowned at the woman, and she cleared her throat "Were you flirting with my Papa?"

Crap. Spencer thought, so Maeve had picked up his awkward social ticks too? Excellent. "Maeve-" he laughed off, but the woman just patted Maeve's head

"Guess I wasn't that subtle about it, was I, Sweetie?"

Maeve turned to Spencer, touching his neck in a term of endearment "But..." she looked up at the woman again, and then back at her papa "Papa's gay."

Spencer lifted her up, onto his hip, and flushed slightly, the woman blinked comically a few times, before touching his arm "Oh god- I'm so sorry, I didn't even think-"

"It's fine." Spencer flushed, stepping back "We're gonna-"

"Fucking Queer." A man who had stopped to watch yelled. Spencer flinched, and now the woman was standing beside the man, she was with him, Spencer realised. They were...

He set Maeve down, pushing her behind him, and reaching for his gun- only to realise he didn't have it. Why would he? This was his day out with Maeve! Another man, out of nowhere appeared, and Spencer swallowed, picking Maeve up again, and sprinting towards the exit. There was no one to call for help, the men fast approaching, Spencer shook a sharp turn, and lifted Maeve up onto a wall that on the other side, was the main road. 

"Maeve, precious, listen to me," he whispered urgently "You remember the way here, right?" she nodded blindly, she was crying, he wiped her tears as instinct "You gotta go home, get daddy," he heard the footsteps faster approaching now "You remember the way, don't talk to anyone- only a ten minute walk-" he gave her a nudge, and she disappeared over the wall, while he was dragged back by two strong men, the woman was long gone now, and wished- prayed, as he was dragged by his ankles, that he could have just one normal day.

...  
...  
...

"Daddy!" Maeve wept as she rushed into the kitchen, panting hard, Derek stood quickly, gathering his sobbing daughter in his arms

"Hey, shhh, shh, baby girl, what's wrong?"

"T-they got Papa." She choked out, sobbing into his neck. Derek stiffened

"What? What do you mean?"

"T-the men, and the pretty woman, they came out of nowhere, Papa he...he, I don't know." She wept. Derek hauled her onto his back as though she weighed nothing, and went springing for the park, gun in his holster.

It took four hours to find him.

But then they did. Saw him, tied to a tree, ball gag in his mouth, bruises everywhere, in black marker on his forehead, 'Queer' and his shirt was gone, lightly defined muscles covered with 'Fuck Me'. Derek suddenly wished he hadn't brought Maeve. She didn't have to see this. She shouldn't. 

"Spencer," Derek whispered quietly, setting Maeve down, but not letting go of her hands. No response, he was unconscious. They cut his bindings together, and laid him on the ground, as Morgan phoned Hotch, Maeve sat beside her father, and gently wiped her black markings off his face with her white dress.

...  
...  
...

Spencer coughed violently, feeling blood splatter out onto his chin, he whined, shifting at the bright light. 

"Spencer?" a voice asked gently, he blinked, to see JJ looked worriedly over him, and wiping the blood from his chin "Oh god, Spencer, thank god," He couldn't find it in himself to talk, so he just hummed in response, closing his eyes again "No! Spence!" She cried out, touching his shoulders panicked, "You can't go back to sleep, you might have a concussion, please, I'll get Morgan-"

Morgan. The name made Spencer lax, and shift up slightly, so he could looked around. Hospital. He was in a hospital. He looked around, and remembered everything that had happened, with a sharp breath, he realised, he had been lucky. They'd only beaten him, nothing else, he saw Derek and Hotch walk into the room, and half smiled. "Sorry," he muttered, "I should have realised tha-"

"Shut up, Reid," Derek whispered, brushing his fingers through Spencer's hair. Hotch pressed his lips together

"Are you alright, Spencer? Did they-"

"No, no, they didn't." He assured them, and then frowned "Wait, why did you-"

"Traces of semen on your jeans," Hotch whispered

"No they...uh...they got off on seeing my tied to the tree."

"I'm gonna kill them." Morgan hissed, slamming his hand into the wall. Spencer touched his wrist gently, half shrugging

"Don't worry about it, Morgan. This sort of stuff's bound to happen."

"Not to you, Reid! You've had more than your fair share of beatings!" He was seething, so Spencer turned to Hotch, who was a lot more composed.

"Did..." he swallowed "Did Maeve see?"

Hotch nodded, eyes glimmering with sympathy "Sorry. She was...very mature about it actually, helped Garcia file the police report, gave incredibly vivid details of all the men who did this."

He half smiled, but wheezed when his rib throbbed slightly, the sound of a strangled gasp snapped Morgan out of it and he was clutching Spencer's shoulders "Hey, hey, hey, pretty boy," he soothed "Don't move, alright? I'm gonna get the nurse." And he rushed out. Spencer closed his eyes, and whispered to Hotch.

"It's almost like I'm asking for it right? Being a scrawny nerd who graduated early, then realising I was gay, dressing like some old college professor, I would have thought Morgan would get over it by now. This stuff happens to me, and it always has. I'm just sorry that Maeve was there. She didn't deserve to see any of that."

"You didn't deserve to receive any of it." Hotch frowned "People are ignorant Spencer, you know that. They don't understand, and now they're going to be doing jail time for aggravated assault and attempted rape."

"It wasn't-"

"Reid, they left you tied up and helpless, with a message on your torso for any stranger to come and..." he couldn't finish, rubbing his face harshly "God Reid, I swear, you're a mixture between the luckiest and unluckiest person in the world."

"Maeve saw?"

Something pressed into his neck, and he forced his eyes open to see Maeve, sitting beside him, small hand touching his face, she looked disappointed "You taught me that bullies were ignorant ape like animals who are likely suffering from crippling problems at home." Hotch snorted, and Spencer smiled. "I won't let anyone hurt you, Papa."

"Yeah?" he grinned "I think maybe it's your dad you should be worried about." They all looked out of the window to see Morgan yelling at a nurse, clearly agitated. 

"No lasting damage, papa." She kissed his clean forehead "We'll go to a different park next time." She paused "Maybe with roller blades this time so we can get away faster if anything ever happened."

"Hey baby girl," Derek frowned stepping in "What did I tell you? You don't run away, you turn and fight."

"Please," Spencer rolled his eyes "You run for your life. Never fight back."

Maeve turned to Hotch pleadingly, and he laughed "If you can take them, fight. If you can't, run."

"Or just get a gun." Morgan offered. Maeve pushed him playfully, before kissing Spencer's forehead again, and getting off the bed. "We'll deal with this, Spence," Derek promised. Spencer smiled, nodding. 

"I want to be able to go to the park with our daughter, without your protection."

"I want to be able to go to the library with our daughter, without getting looked at like I'm insane."

It made Spencer smile, a huff of a laugh escaping his lips. 

"We'll deal with this, Spence," he said again, more softly. More real.

"I know. I know."

**Author's Note:**

> What'dya think?  
> x


End file.
